Gilderoy Lockhart's published works
The published works of Gilderoy Lockhart were all of the works written by this noted and best-selling author. Due to their popularity, the books are rather expensive. Collected works *''Magical Me'' (autobiography) *''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' *''Break with a Banshee'' *''Gadding with Ghouls'' *''Holidays with Hags'' *''Travels with Trolls'' *''Voyages with Vampires'' *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' *''Year with the Yeti'' *''The Travel Trilogy'' (collection of Holiday with Hags, Voyages with Vampires and Wandering with Werewolves) *''Marauding with Monsters'' *''Who Am I?'' Magical-me-lrg.png|''Magical Me'' Gilderoy-lockharts-guide-to-household-pests-lrg.png|''Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests'' BreakWithABanshee.png|''Break with a Banshee'' GaddingWithGhouls.png|''Gadding with Ghouls'' HolidaysWithHags.png|''Holidays with Hags'' Trolls.png|''Travels with Trolls'' WanderingsWithWerewolves.png|''Wanderings with Werewolves'' Yeti.png|''Year with the Yeti'' The_Travel_Trilogy.jpg|''The Travel Trilogy'' MaraudingwithMonsters.png|''Marauding with Monsters'' Lockhart-0.gif|''Who Am I?'' Content They were also all collectively a fraud, having been written as if the achievements described in them were accomplished by Lockhart himself, when in fact almost all of them had been accomplished by other wizards or witches. Lockhart merely interviewed the people who had performed these deeds, and wiped their memories with Memory Charms. He added a wealth of invented details into them, in order to claim credit and fame, all to boost his ego. *A stay at the home of some fans of his located somewhere in the wilds of Essex *Venturing into "the black, vampire-infested forest" of central Romania to hunt vampires attacking humans *Venturing into the "twisted heart" of the New Forest in Hampshire, where he fended off Gytrashes *A "particularly dangerous trek" along the banks of the River Clyde in Glasgow, Scotland in search of the fabled 'Weetimorousbeastie' *Journeyed to the capital of the Surat Thani Province in Thailand and saved the city of Bandon by banishing a Banshee that was terrorising the the locals *Travelling to the Australian city of Wagga Wagga, where he defeated a werewolf that was attacking townspeople *A peculiarly perspicacious journey into the heart of the Fijian rainforest, while engaged in a legendary odyssey to rescue the Giant Fire Crab from extinction at the hands of unscrupulous wizard poachers *Encountering Trolls in an expedition to or near the Maris Profondus, the Archipelago Ridiculus, and the Maris Cristallus *Journeying to the Sahara Desert in Northern Africa *Travelling to Ouagadougou, the capital city of Burkina Faso, where he put a stop to "a series of attacks" by giving the townspeople protective amulets *Wrestling with werewolves - *Defying demons *Battle beasts *Escaping from Trolls that captured him in Stockton-on-Tees *Trapped a ghoul using only a tea-strainer *Banishing the bogle-banshee in Kathmandu *Banishing the fearsome Bandon Banshee *Defeating the Wagga Wagga Werewolf *Curing a Transylvanian villager of a Babbling Curse *Giving a Yeti a head cold *"Dealing with" a vampire that was left eating nothing but lettuce after their confrontation *Winning the Dunstable Duelling Championship See also *Gilderoy Lockhart Behind the scenes *Lockhart assigned seven of his books for the 1992–1993 school year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, each of which costs 5 galleons, resulting in an expensive 35 galleons book list. It was actually an excuse for Lockhart to sell his books to students. *Lockhart gave Harry Potter a complete set of his collected works for appearing with him in a photo op for the Daily Prophet in Flourish and Blotts, though Potter had no desire for the event or the books, and donated them to Ginny Weasley. *Lockhart admitted that had the readers learned that he is not the hero he wrote himself to be, his books would not have "sold half as well". *A wizard placed a "for sale" ad in the classifieds of the 8 February 1999 Daily Prophet for a set of the collected works of Gilderoy Lockhart.Daily Prophet Newsletters *Although Lockhart was a fraud and his books depicted him accomplishing feats far beyond his abilities, it is possible that the "wealth of invented details" Lockhart added was merely literary devices to make the dangers described sound more profound and the tales of how they were overcome more thrilling to the reader, but otherwise contain instructive safety- and survival tips on how to get out of encounters with various dangerous, dark creatures alive. After all, Hermione Granger would be unlikely to consider taking one of Lockhart's books with them on the Horcrux hunt if its content could not be applied practically in fending off dark creatures such as those they might encounter out in the real life. Appearances * * * * * *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' * Notes and references Category:Books by Gilderoy Lockhart